No Me Lo Esperaba
by kumiko-01
Summary: Una vida juntos y de repente todo cambia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar de esta manera? No creí que sería así, tan de repente. No supe el motivo hasta que lo vi. Siento que después te arrepentirás. Veremos como terminará todo esto.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic Shikaino (: Espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Estoy en la floristería atendiendo a unos clientes, al comenzar a atender a la última que estaba en la tienda, voy a buscar el pedido que ella hizo.<p>

– Aquí están las flores que usted quería, ¿desea algo más? – le comento a la señora.

– Están hermosas. No, más nada, gracias – me responde ella.

Al llegar a la caja le digo la cantidad que debe pagar, ella sonriente me da el dinero.

– Vuelva pronto – le sonrío, ella me devuelve el gesto y se marcha.

Aburrida, me siento, coloco uno de los codos sobre el recibo y la mano en una de mis mejillas. Me quedo mirando por donde se fue la agradable señora y lo veo pasar. Coloco mi espalda recta, mi mirada era de sorpresa, no esperaba verlo y en ese momento no quería verlo tampoco. La verdad es que tengo demasiado tiempo que no sé de él. Noto que mira la floristería de reojo, o tal vez fue mi imaginación, y sigue de largo. Estaba con esa mujer que tanto odio, agarrados de la mano, en realidad esa mujer nunca me cayó bien y él lo sabía. Luego de esa escena, empiezo a recordar todos esos momentos que pasé junto a él, los días en que íbamos a caminar de la misma forma en la que está con ella, agarrados de la mano; las sonrisas que antes solo me dedicaba a mí; la manera en que caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, me encantaba verlo así; como me interrumpía cuando estaba en medio de decir algo, besándome; las cenas que teníamos con su familia y la mía, por suerte se llevaba bien con mi padre; esas caricias que me daba; y ese último beso que tuvimos.

– ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar de esa manera? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

Llevo mi mente a unos cuantos meses atrás y comienzo a recordar ese último momento que pase junto a él.

_Flashback_

_Una tarde en el parque, sentados debajo de un árbol que nos brindaba sombra y donde la brisa nos acariciaba la cara. Volteo a verlo y lo noto extraño._

– _¿Qué te suce…? – no pude terminar la pregunta ya que, en ese momento, me interrumpe._

– _Ino, creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos todo así – comenta con la mirada en el piso._

– _¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunto algo nerviosa, tenía una idea hacia donde llevaba esta conversación, pero no quería ni me atrevía a creerla._

– _Me refiero a que es lo mejor para los dos tomar distancia – me mira a los ojos._

_Estaba impresionada, mi mirada me delataba, realmente no me creía que todo iba a terminar así tan de repente. Miro sus ojos y noto en ellos tristeza, se me acerca lentamente y me da un beso corto en los labios, uno de despedida. No reaccioné a ese gesto, lo veo levantarse y marcharse. Reaccioné en el momento en el que lo perdí de vista, me levante y me fui a mi casa._

_Fin flashback_

Ya lo recuerdo, ese día lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Al principio no sabía el motivo de nuestra separación, hasta que dos meses después me enteré de que salía con ella. Esa noticia no me agradó, hablar de esa mujer es como si tuviera que pasar un trago amargo, un gran trago. Mis amigas ni siquiera la nombran porque saben cuál es mi reacción ante tal nombre, mucho menos lo nombran a él.

Estaba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos, que no vi entrar a unos de mis grandes amigos, Chouji.

– Hey Ino, ¿Cómo es…? – se detiene al verme – ¿Te sucede algo? – En su voz noto preocupación.

– No, ¿Por qué? – le respondo quitándole importancia.

– Es que te noto algo ida.

– No es nada, en serio.

– Si tú lo dices.

En ese momento entra un cliente, lo atendí, me dijo su encargo, pagó y al rato se marchó.

– ¿Y eso que te pasaste por aquí? – le pregunto para terminar ese silencio, que ya comenzaba a volverse algo incómodo.

– Vine a ver qué hacías, pero noto que estás algo ocupada con la floristería.

– No, nada que ver.

– Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a comer en barbacoa Q? – noté que él quería que yo aceptara – pero si no quieres, lo entenderé, no hay ningún problema, puedo ir so…

– ¿Y eso que no vas con shikamaru? – lo interrumpí.

– Es que… está algo ocupado – se empezó a rascar la nuca.

– Si, con Temari – me mira sorprendido – lo sé, hace rato los vi pasando juntos.

– Ehh… Ino – No sabe que responderme en este momento.

– Déjame decirle a mi mamá que voy a salir contigo para que ella atienda la floristería. Además, no te voy a dejar ir solo – Le sonrío.

Salimos de la tienda hacia nuestro destino, no sin antes avisar y quitarme el delantal.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado (:<p>

Espero actualizarlo pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>– Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a comer en barbacoa Q? – noté que él quería que yo aceptara – pero si no quieres, lo entenderé, no hay ningún problema, puedo ir so…<p>

– ¿Y eso que no vas con shikamaru? – lo interrumpí.

– Es que… está algo ocupado – se empezó a rascar la nuca.

– Si, con Temari – me mira sorprendido – lo sé, hace rato los vi pasando juntos.

– Ehh… Ino – No sabe que responderme en este momento.

– Déjame decirle a mi mamá que voy a salir contigo para que ella atienda la floristería. Además, no te voy a dejar ir solo – Le sonrío.

Salimos de la tienda hacia nuestro destino, no sin antes avisar y quitarme el delantal.

* * *

><p>En el camino, al principio, estuvimos en silencio pero como no me gusta estar callada tanto tiempo decidí hablar.<p>

– ¿Qué tal te fue en tu última misión? – pregunté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

– Me fue muy bien – me miró y sonrió – tuvimos un pequeño problema pero nada que no se pueda resolver.

– Me alegra – Le devolví la sonrisa – y… ¿Tus padres como están? Tengo días que no los veo.

– Están bien, ayer fueron a cenar con los… - se pausó. Pude notar que se estaba comenzando a colocar nervioso – ¿Sabes qué? El otro día mi papá y yo hicimos una competencia a ver quien comía más – intentó cambiar el tema.

Supe de inmediato el por qué lo hizo, sus padres habían ido a comer con los Nara, pero evitó nombrar su apellido en frente de mí. Yo, simplemente no le diría nada, haría como si no hubiese sucedido y le seguiría la corriente.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y quién ganó?

– Mi padre, como siempre – respondió a mi pregunta.

El resto del camino lo recorrimos en silencio, por suerte no faltaba mucho para llegar. Al estar en frente de nuestro destino Chouji se emocionó y caminó un poco más rápido, dejándome detrás. En el momento en el que estuvo en la puerta se paró y dio media vuelta mirándome.

– ¿Qué sucede Chouji? – le pregunto algo curiosa por la manera en la que actuaba, mientras me acercaba a él.

– ¿Sabes? Cambié de parecer, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku ramen? – su voz sonó algo nerviosa. Con ese acto me comenzaba a dejar con más intriga de la que tenía antes.

– **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no hablaste antes? **– le grité, ¿Me hizo caminar hasta acá para cambiar de parecer? No señor, de aquí no me muevo.

– Es que… Ya no me provocó comer aquí… Me dieron ganas de comer unos ricos platos de ramen – seguía igual de nervioso o incluso más después de ese grito.

– Chouji ya estamos aquí, **¡así que vas a comer en este restaurante quieras o no!** – al decirle eso, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de Barbacoa Q pero una mano me detiene por la muñeca. Volteo a enfrentar al dueño de esa mano – ¿Qué sucede Chouji? – Me soltó

– Vamos Ino… – intentaba hacer que cambiara de opinión.

– Por lo menos dime un motivo por el cual no quieres comer aquí – Le pregunto mientras coloco mis manos en mi cadera. Ya me estaba comenzando a enojar por la rara actitud que tenía.

– Es que… – quería decirme algo pero nada salía de sus labios.

–…– Suspiré, di media vuelta y caminé directo al local.

Al estar en la puerta, escaneo el restaurante a ver qué era lo que tenía a mi amigo de esa manera, qué había de raro en ahí. Dejo de ver a los alrededores, para posar mi vista en una mesa en particular, ahora si sabía el por qué mi amigo estaba así de extraño. Chouji se puso detrás de mí y me miraba esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

– Ven, vamos a sentarnos en una mesa – le respondo como si de verdad no hubiese visto nada.

Nos fuimos a una de las tantas mesas que tenía el restaurante, al rato se nos acercó un camarero dándonos el menú.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me cuestiona Chouji preocupado.

– Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – realmente no estaba tan bien como lo aparentaba.

– Es que… Bueno… La verdad es que no sabía que él estaría aquí – me dice excusándose.

– No importa… Igualmente no voy a estar escapándome todo el tiempo de cada lugar en el que él este – le comento intentando animarme un poco más a mí que a él – No de la manera como Shikamaru lo hace.

– Ino…

– ¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a pedir? – le pregunto cambiando el tema, fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Ehh… Si.

Le hice una seña al camarero para que se acercara a tomar nuestro pedido. Así lo hizo y se fue por una de las puertas del restaurante. Mientras esperábamos la comida, empezamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa. Yo miraba a Chouji sonriendo mientras escuchaba lo que comentaba. Al rato llegué a sentir una mirada sobre mí, suponía de quien era, giro mi vista hacia la persona que me está viendo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y luego él volteó. Creí haber notado en esos ojos color café un deje de tristeza.

Llegaron con nuestro pedido y así comenzamos a comer. Al terminar pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y nos retiramos.

– Bueno, estuvo todo muy bueno pero será mejor que me vaya, gracias por haberme invitado – le digo sonriendo – Pasé un gran momento.

– Espera, te acompaño a tu casa.

– Bueno… – iniciamos la caminata con destino a mi hogar.

En el camino hablamos de todo un poco y sin saberlo ya estábamos en frente al lugar al que íbamos.

– Chouji, gracias por todo – le sonrío.

– No hay problema, nos vemos después – me responde correspondiendo mi sonrisa con otra igual o aún más grande – Me saludas a tus padres.

– Igual.

Así Chouji se aleja. Doy la media vuelta y mi padre ya me había abierto la puerta. Lo saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, era raro verlo en casa, creí que estaba de misión. Me hizo una seña para que entrara. Pasé el resto de la tarde en familia.

Al caer la noche me dirijo hacia mi habitación, me dispuse a darme una ducha y a cambiarme. Al terminar llego hacia mi cama y me dejo caer en ella. Mi mente empieza a divagar por los momentos que tuve hoy y de una vez recuerdo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya. Ahora que me coloco a pensar, ¿Por qué tu mirada era de tristeza? La verdad es que por mucho que le diera vuelta a la situación, no me llegaba ninguna respuesta a la mente. Con esa idea en la mente me dejé llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews (: me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado el fic.<p>

Me despido, hasta la próxima!


End file.
